


Letters from 3e 427

by TrueSoprano



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: F/M, Letters, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueSoprano/pseuds/TrueSoprano
Summary: A collection of letters found in Balmora and the Imperial City.





	1. Chapter 1

A letter from 3e 427

Your Majesty,

I’m assuming this will reach you before I arrive in the Imperial City. I will be leaving Balmora as soon as I finish writing this, and this will be my final report before reporting to you in person. I feel like it’s been forever since I saw you last! I hope you’ve been doing well in my absence. But I digress.

Our friend has destroyed the sixth house base, and although she contracted corprus in the process, she managed to cure herself. Apparently this is part of the prophecy, so yes, I’m starting to believe that she just might be Nerevar reincarnated. She keeps saying that prophets are made, not born, but she seems eager to fill that role. I’m sad to leave her, but I also know I’ve offered all I can give her, and I know she’ll do fine on her own. Maybe even better without me distracting her.

Which brings me to my next point. I know you’ll find it strange to be putting this in my report, but there are things I need to say that will be hard to say in person. But I need to say them because I’m an honest man, and you’re not just my emperor, you’re my dear friend.

I’ve fallen in love with Vreth. She returns my affection. Once her business is done here, we plan on reuniting and spending all the time we can together.

I don’t remember if you’ve ever given me any orders against fraternizing with fellow Blades, but I’m terribly sorry if you disapprove. But also, I’ve never felt what I feel when I’m with her before, and I wouldn’t trade that for anything. If you’ll still have me, I would be happy to stay in your service, but if not, I will announce my resignation from the Blades.

Vreth is not just Nerevar reincarnated; she’s the most amazing person I’ve ever had the pleasure of being around, and these past few months in Morrowind were among the happiest of my life because of her company. And I owe this to you, your majesty. You gave me my assignment and sent her to me, so if you’re disappointed in me, I hope you at least find pleasure in knowing you made this spymaster very happy.

In the meantime, I’ll offer whatever services you require of me, and I’m sorry if this is an inconvenience.

Your obedient servant,

Caius Cosades


	2. Chapter 2

Vreth, my dear,

I know I should address you by your title, operative, but I'm writing to you as your Caius, not your spymaster. Someday soon I'll give you orders again, but enjoy being your own boss for now.

I made it to the Imperial City safely. Fortunately there were no storms for the brief time I was at sea, so my trip was probably far easier than yours.

Oh, but how I wish I were back in Vvardenfell with you, instead of listening to these petty squabbles about succession. If I may be blunt, neither of the emperor's heirs are suitable to rule Tamriel, especially with the way they've been acting in the mere hours I've been here. And Uri himself seems to be doing nothing in dissuading this behavior. It's as if he knows his empire is about to collapse no matter what happens.

It's nice to be back in the city, however. I've been in Vvardenfell for so long I've begun to regard it as my home, but there's nothing quite like Cyrodiil. However, it's strange to breathe an ashless air, and not hear the distant calls of silt striders. But it's you I miss most of all.

I keep thinking about the way you smiled at me the morning we parted. You were crying, but could still smile big enough to melt anyone's heart. Remembering your smile, and your touch, and everything about you keeps me going. I can only hope that you're inspired to keep going in the same way, because I can't wait for the day I see you again.

I love you,  
-Caius

\---

Caius,

I’m sorry. I’m not a good riter. But I love your letters. Keep sending them.

The house feels empty without you. I only come here to read your letters. But this will be over soon, and we will be reyunited reyoonited reoonited I will see you again.

Mehra’s been good to me. She’s smart and she knows about us. I feel more acepted and less like an outlander. 

I get more dreams though. But I tell myself that their just dreams. 

Please keep riting to me. I miss you so much. I love you. I will see you soon.

-Vreth

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly an ongoing series. Not necessarily in chronological order. I wrote some of these last year actually.


End file.
